


Lost Faith

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never supposed to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Faith

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

  
Of all the obstacles they'd faced, of all the potential stumbling blocks, this wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing about this situation was right. Not the timing, not the person, not the tears.

  
Cat Grant was never supposed to live without Kara Danvers.

  
It had been a selfish thought she'd had too many times, once she got over the age gap. She was so much older, could never understand what Kara saw in a cynical old woman. But Kara had been consistent, showing her each and every day how little it mattered to her. How much she loved her. And eventually Cat had gotten over the fact that she was so much older than Kara.

  
Because they fit, they worked together seamlessly. They'd been each other's match, and their love had been more than enough.

  
And sometimes, on quiet nights when Kara was out saving the city and Cat was left alone, she'd let her thoughts drift. Because Kara might not be indestructible, but she always came back. She always won. She would always win, Cat had faith in her.

  
And that meant Cat would never have to live without her.

  
Kara wasn't human, with the warm rays of the yellow sun to support her, she'd likely outlive all of her friends and family. And Cat hated that thought, even as a small part of her was selfishly glad. Because she no longer knew how to live without Kara.

  
And then the world was in danger once again, and off flew Kara to save the day. It was a familiar routine, and Cat had known, bone deep, that Kara would be back.

  
And then she wasn't.

  
And Cat was alone.

  
Alone with a hole in her heart that could never be filled. Alone at a grave she should never have seen, alone in a universe that should never have existed. There should have been no time that Cat Grant existed in a universe where Kara Danvers did not, no time where she felt the pain of this loss.

  
Because it was never supposed to be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this in my head, and while I'm waiting for chapter 2 of Taking Initiative to be proofread, figured I might as well write it out and share the misery.


End file.
